Help Clanchat
Help Clanchat (Help CC) The purpose of the Help Clanchat is to have experienced or non-experienced Soulsplit players to help each other by asking question or answering a question. Most answers from Helpers, who have been selected to do this. A Moderator often watches the Chat to make sure all chat is appropriate, and spam being controlled . When there are not any Staff members present in the Help CC, players can choose to take over and help people asking questions. Rules In order to not be be muted/kicked in the chat, you must follow certain Guidelines. The Guidelines are: *Do not advertise *Do not spam the Clanchat *Do not ask for help in a Mini-game *Do not flame or use offensive language *Always respect other Players and Staff *Do not say you are buying and selling any items, or ask for Price Checks (refer to the Market CC) *Do not threaten others *Do not mention anything that is deemed illegal *Do not troll the Clanchat, otherwise you will be kicked *Respect all Players who try to assist you with your issues FAQ Here are Frequently Asked Questions: *Where do I start the (skill name) skill? Answer: ::wiki, Soulsplit Community Forums--->Skilling Guides , or a Player will respond. *My account is stuck on World (#). Answer: Ask a Moderator Tier 1 to kick it. (Please make sure this is done though in-game PM) *I saw someone doing something illegal, who/where should I report it to? Answer: On the Forums, go to the Report a Player Section, copy the Report a Player Format, fill the required information listed on a separate post, then post it in the same Section. You could also use the Report button below the Chat, near the Friends List, by clicking it, typing the offender, and clicking the Infraction Type. *I did not get my credits, what should I do? Answer: On the Forums, go to the Payment/Billing Support Section, copy the Payment/Billing Support Format , fill out the required information listed on a separate post, then post it in the same Section. You could also send the required information to payments@soulsplit.com. *I submitted a hack refund 3 weeks ago, what do I do now? Answer: www.soulsplit.com/contact *Where are name(s)? Answer: ::wiki, on the Forums, go to the Monsters/NPC Guides or a helper/player will respond. *(Staff name) muted/banned me for no reason, what should I do? Answer: a staff member will help or go to forums and go the report a staff section with sufficient evidence. *How do I use a EXP Lamp on Summoning, Dungeoneering, Prayer or reseting these skills? Answer: You cannot lamp these skills or reset any stats. I have heard due to negative feedback, they might be putting the old interface in the new client so you can lamp and reset these skills. *How do you reset Attack/Defence? Answer: Go to Varrock West Bank, unequip everything, and type in ::resetattack or ::resetdefence More content coming soon and I hoped I helped! How and when to send an e-mail to the Soulsplit office Emailing the SoulSplit office This guide will be about How and when to contact the soulsplit office. I see allot of people rage/flame to the soulsplit office for not answering there emails. You have to think yourself, soulsplit has an player base over 4k people, if you're going to send the office 20 emails and another 1k people send them 20 emails in one day they will have 20k emails to deal with when 70% of them are in the FAQ. Before Contacting The Soulsplit Office Before you contact the soulslpit office make sure your question/problem isn't on the FAQ or on the Forum. There are tons of guides over the forums that can solve your problem. In-Game Questions If you got in-game questions you DO NOT need to mail the office for it it's just a waste of time and your email won't get a reply. For in-game questions join the clanchat in-game "help" there are helpers and other players to answer your In-game questions. Payment Issues Payments can take up to 24 OFFICE HOURS this means from Monday to Friday, if you haven't received your credits after 24 hours you can contact the soulsplit office with enough evidence of you actually buying SS credits. If you're going to send an email to payment support include these details - A telephone number that we can reach you on and the times we can reach you on - The language you would like support in. (Dutch, German & English are available) - An exact copy of your payment document. You can find this in the email you have received from the retailer (search for paypro). If you have paid by phone please take a picture of the phone logs or text message in your phone. - Proof that the money was paid (A picture of your online phone bill / paypal account / credit card statement / confirmation email from paypro) - Your username - Payment Method - The amount of tokens you paid - The price you paid for it. - Your order ID # - The date and time you placed the order And send the email to : Payments@soulslpit.com YOU MUST PROVIDE PROOF OF THE PAYMENT. OTHERWISE YOUR REQUEST WILL BE IGNORED. Technical Issues/Assistance This is for people who have trouble loading soulsplit or need help or advise on technical things related to soulsplit, make sure you did read the FAQ and Forums 80% of the times your problem can be solved on the forums or by reading the FAQ. If your problem can not be solved by searching the forum or reading the FAQ you can click here to send an email. Bug Reports You can report bugs on the forums or by clicking Here. Most likely bug report emails will not be answered they will just be fixed to save time. Call Me Please If you need help investigating something or do you have a very urgent issue you can use the call me format to receive a phone call from the office you can do this by clicking here. Hacked / Lost Password / Lost User name If you lost your password you can recover it easy in several ways. If you have your email registered you can click Here and put in your user name you will receive a email with an password reset link. If you didn't have an email on your account you can recover it manual by providing enough evidence that it is in fact your account. You can do this by clicking here. If you have been hacked and the hacker took all your items you can send in a hack refund by clicking here. Other Problems If you have another problem that isn't listed in here or on the FAQ or forums you can send an email by clicking here. Sending An Email If you're going to send an email make sure you've explained your problem good enough for them to understand it. If you're going to send an email saying "Y I NO RECEIVE CREDITS" then your email will be ignored and you won't be helped. Be friendly, give enough information about your problem and most of all ONLY SEND ONE EMAIL They will most likely answer you faster and help you faster if you send them 1 email and not 500. Because that is the main reason of why people are ignored, if you're not friendly and don't have patient they won't be friendly neither. Category:Guides Category:Marked for revamp